


As If You're Sleeping Beauty, And I'm The Prince Who's Come To Rescue You

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There's No Excuse For This, adding to the sleepy leokasas, but please enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Of course, the first thing Leo does when he wakes up is admire the boy in his arms.And when said boy wakes up, the natural course of action is, obviously, for Leo to demand that they get married that instant.(Matters are further complicated by the fact that neither Leo nor Tsukasa have never admitted to having any attraction for each other—but oh, well, that's more of an afterthought for Leo.)





	As If You're Sleeping Beauty, And I'm The Prince Who's Come To Rescue You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izukasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukasa/gifts).



> This idea came to me while I was in bed. I tried to make it give off the same "soft" feeling that I imagined the scene having.

Tsukasa's cute.

Really, there's no denying that. His features are almost feminine in a way, but he still manages to be pretty handsome. He's chivalrous and serious, but also a brat with a sweet tooth. Izumi may try and belittle him down to a shitty brat, but to Leo, he's always been cute.

He's cute in bed, too (no innuendos intended). Curling up against Leo's side so that their bodies are flush against each other, every movement of his body is registered by Leo. When Leo had first jumped into their shared bed, Tsukasa had only scowled at him, and had made sure to keep “an appropriate distance” between himself and his Leader. But, once he had fallen asleep, he began to gravitate towards Leo naturally. Leo's last memory before going to sleep is looking at Tsukasa's face, easy and unburdened, before pulling the younger boy even closer.

Despite going to bed later than Tsukasa, he wakes up earlier, as well. Sleep has never seemed to work naturally for Leo, someone capable of falling into a deep slumber at the blink of an eye (he still has yet to rival Ritsu, however), but also someone who could go on just as hyper as he usually is with only an hour of sleep. Perhaps it's a genius thing. From what he's seen, Shu doesn't get much sleep either, and he's just fine. (Well, just fine is a bit of an overstatement. Snapping at anyone who gets even a centimeter too close to him may very well be a result of a lack of sleep, but Leo has always assumed that it was just because of his personality.)

But it's fine. Waking up early has its perks, of course. Sunrises always provide Leo with inspiration, even if it's just a little. From his position, he can't see the sunrise filtering through the blinds very well, and he can't move to get a close look, either. But that's fine, too. Because he can feel Tsukasa's soft exhalations against his chest, and watch as his figure rises and falls like waves. Even the sunlight that he's sacrificing is making the scene more beautiful. The sunlight hits Tsukasa's back, and created a sort of a halo around him. His hair, too, is being dyed by the colors of morning. It falls messily over his face, some of it is obscuring his eyes, and some of it is stuck to the slight bit of drool at the corner of his lips—just the right amount of drool that it's endearing as opposed to disturbing—and the sunlight is dying it a light coral. Suddenly, it hits him. Inspiration… perhaps? No, it’s not inspiration for a new song (although this may just be what precedes that inspiration), it's an overwhelming desire to share this moment with Tsukasa. And as tempting as it is to leave him asleep, to leave him in his peace, Leo’s selfishness and desire to listen to Tsukasa's voice win over.

“Hey, Suo, wake up!” Giggling slightly into his junior's ear, he manages to rouse him slightly. “You've gotta get up, y'know?”

Tsukasa blinks, once, twice, before letting his eyes rest half-lidded. He looks up at Leo in confusion, and tilts his head slightly, which really isn't fair, considering Leo was just admiring how cute he is.

“Wha- Leader…?” He blinks once more, before his eyes finally open fully for him to gaze up at his senior. Realizing how close they are, his eyes widen and his brows furrow in embarrassment. “Leader, I thought I said we were to maintain an appropriate distance between us! Why are you cuddling me!?”

“It's not my fault, Suo. When you fell asleep, you came and curled up against me! Of course I wasn't gonna miss the chance to cuddle with Knights’ little chick!” Tsukasa bites his lip at that. When he's about to open his mouth in protest, Leo shushes him. “We're on my side of the bed! If I'd been the one to cuddle you, we'd be on your side!” This revelation evidently mortifies Tsukasa, whose face grows redder. Averting his eyes, he looks towards the ceiling in shame.

“I see… I apologise for disturbing your sleep, and not believing you,” his voice goes to a hushed whisper, “Please forgive me, Leader.” Leo laughs slightly, and pulls Tsukasa closer.

“Don't worry, Suo! You were _super_ cute y’know? You're giving Sena a run for his money!” Tsukasa mutters some offensive sounding English under his breath and shakes his head. “What? Don't give me that look, Suo! I love you!” Tsukasa's face at this point looks like Leo's said something truly offensive.

“What did I say about randomly telling people 'I love you’?” It comes out as more of statement, a scolding, as opposed to a question. With Tsukasa distracted like this, it's easy for Leo to turn him over onto his back so that Leo is looking over him, pinning him to the mattress. He lets out a surprised squeak, “Eh!?”

Tsukasa still looks cute, even flustered and undignified like this. His hair is messy, spread over his cheek and falls across what little bit of the mattress it can reach, and it's still dyed a warm coral. His t-shirt—Leo remembers that Tsukada actually borrowed it from him because it was the only thing he could wear without overheating, and his breath constricts—is bunched up around his middle, exposing his neck, collarbone, and stomach to Leo. He's still biting his lip, and it's bruising slightly and turning red, which, of course, amplifies Leo’s urge to kiss him.

“I'm not joking, Suo,” Leo’s voice is even and steady—almost… serious, “I really do love you. Even though you're always nagging me and trying to get me to act differently, I still find you cute because you're also chivalrous and get flustered easily, like this. Hey, Suo…” he leans in on Tsukasa, whispering in his ear. “Tsukasa, marry me, okay? If you do that, I'll be able to watch you wake up every morning, and then I'll fall even more in love with you; then, maybe, I can prove to this _stubborn, stickinthemud angel_ that I've fallen in love with that I'll be forever loyal to him. Yep, you've gotta marry me, Tsukasa.”

He's not sure what kind of a reaction he was expecting, or even hoping for, but he's pleased with the one he got: amidst his shock, some little reflection of a smile plays over the younger boy's lips. It's the perfect picture: Tsukasa, looking embarrassed and flustered, but also _slightly_ smiling at him. Tsukasa sighs.

“Leader, you can't seriously just wake someone up and ask them to marry you—demand then to marry you, even! That's simply…” he searches for his words and finds them in English, “ _simply improper!_ Besides, what kind of proposal is it if I can't even say yes or no? Isn't that the climax of the entire thing? And we're not even dating, don't be ridiculous.” Whining slightly—okay, maybe a lot—Leo takes a seat on Tsukasa's thighs, leaning back and puffing his cheek to pout.

“Sleeping Beauty and her prince charming didn't date before they got married. He woke her up, and it was love at first sight! That means that you've gotta marry me, no questions asked!” From underneath Leo, Tsukasa leans up to rest his head on Leo's shoulder. Although his head faces down, his eyes peer up Leo relentlessly. (This boy will be the death of him.)

“Leader… you do realize that Sleeping Beauty was awoken by a ‘true love's’ kiss, right?” He says it so innocently, as if he's just trying to correct his troublesome leader, but something in his expression says otherwise. Like he's offering a possibility, suggesting it.

 _Wait,_ Leo thinks, _is he asking me to…?_

Tsukasa's head departs from Leo’s shoulder, giving it a slight head bump, before he leans back into his previous, almost compromising, position. He closes his eyes slightly, and steadies himself so that he's completely still. He is, indeed, requesting a kiss. Leo hesitates a bit, only slightly leaning over the younger boy. Out of impatience, Tsukasa's eyes open again, and he furrows his brow in frustration.

“I'm waiting.”

When he sees some sort of recognition for his chastisement in Leo’s eyes, he lets out _tsk_ and closes his eyes again. It's cute seeing him try to play at being confident, especially with how he tenses slightly when Leo’s hands go back to pinning him to the mattress at his wrists. With nothing holding him back, Leo leans down to kiss Tsukasa.

Leo wonders if the taste of Tsukasa's lips is similar to that of a sunrise. He knows that the sunrise has no taste, but he can't help but wonder when all other identification ends up fruitless. Their lips press together deliberately, but nothing's rushed or forced. Tsukasa hums in the kiss, and Leo leans further into the kiss. They only pull apart when they decide they need a breath of air.

“Is that a 'yes’, Tsukasa?” The question is almost lost in the little space between their lips, but Tsukasa still hears it.

“It's a bit too sudden to get married, you know. Still, I wouldn't mind if you courted me with that intent.”

“Aha, so you're trying to discreetly hint that I should ask you out, huh, Suo?” He ruffles Tsukasa’s bangs with his cheek, nuzzling against the shorter boy’s brow bone. Tsukasa lets out an undignified noise in protest. “Well,” he whispers, “I certainly wouldn't mind 'courting’ you, if you'll be mine, that is. Mhm, Suo’s gotta be mine entirely!”

Tsukasa's face is a mix of confusion and exasperation when Leo first remembers to look at it as a whole, and not just focus on his lips or his really, _really_ pretty left eye. (Well, both of his eyes are _really, really pretty_ , but the left one caught his gaze first.) It doesn't stay that way for long, however, for in an instant, Tsukasa's face melts into a tender smile, and Leo just _has_ to kiss him again.

But before he can lean down to do it, the younger boy speaks—

“Yes, Leo, I'll be ‘yours entirely’. In fact, I'll live up to the role with pride."

—and, hearing those pretty words coming from equally—if not more—pretty lips presses Leo on, to finally lean down and steal away Tsukasa's lips, smiling all the while.


End file.
